


The Gang Goes To The Cheesecake Factory

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, Gen, Shopping Mall, but it ends before they get to the mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Tana decides to go out for the evening with her BFFs Eirika and L'Arachel.





	The Gang Goes To The Cheesecake Factory

"Where are you going, Tana?", she heard Innes ask as she sat down on the steps and pulled on her socks. "None of your business! I'm just going out for a bit". She slipped on her shoes and tied them before standing up.

"Don't you have homework to do?".

"Fuck you, Innes", she answered. "I'll get to it later, and besides, you're not my mom, god...".

"Whatever, as long as you don't do anything stupid this time". She rolled her eyes. Innes pushed past her, walking upstairs, and Tana popped in to the kitchen, grabbing the car keys her father had left on the counter and stepping in to the garage, swiping the remote for the door off the workbench too.

She ran her hand along the hood of the bright red Pegasus convertible as she opened the passenger side door and clambered over into the driver's seat. She opened the garage door, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. She heard the engine come to life and lightly touched on the gas, turning out onto the street and pointing the remote at the garage door, closing it again, tapping the button to put the convertible top down, and then starting to dig through the center console. "Damn, I knew I left it-- Oh, there it is!". She opened the case and popped the Tethys CD in.

A window slammed open and she looked off to the side to see Innes leaning out of it, looking about as furious as he could while still not breaking his usual composure.

"What the FUCK, sis?! You know this time I'm not bailing you out for borrowing dad's car--", she blew a raspberry as he yelled at her. "--AGAIN, right?!".

"What are you shouting about Innes?", she faintly heard her father say from inside. "Oh fuck, I thought he was asleep already...", she muttered. She slammed on the pedal, laying down some rubber on the street in front of her house and pushing her back into the leather seat as she sped off. A few minutes of driving only loosely in compliance with the traffic code of the State of California and Los Angeles County later and she had pulled up in front of Eirika's house and honked twice. "Eirika! Hey, Eirika!".

Eirika opened her window and poked her head out. "Tana! What's up?".

"I'm going to the mall, wanna come?". Eirika sighed. "Ah, I dunno... I still have a bit of homework to finish and I'm not sure I feel like going shopping. Maybe some other time?".

"C'mon, Eirika! I'm probably gonna hit either Cheesecake Factory or Ben & Jerry's, how about that?".

"Well... In that case...". She smiled. "Oh, fine Tana. Give me a second to get ready, alright?". Tana nodded. "Yeah, sure!". A few minutes later Eirika walked out the front door and hopped in, and they pulled away as she buckled her seatbelt and fished her phone out of her pocket. "May as well call L'Arachel and see if she wants to tag along too, huh?".

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea Eirika! Her house is kinda on the way there anyway... It kinda totally slipped my mind to ask her."

Eirika flipped open the phone and dialed. "Ah, hello, L'Arachel?".

"Oh, why hello Eirika!", her voice came through. "So, what's going on?".

"Me and Tana were going to the mall and I just wondered if you wanted to come with us. We were going to get something for dessert but didn't decide just where to go yet."

"Oho, definitely count me in for that."

"Ah, great", Eirika replied. "We'll swing by your house first then. See you soon."

Eirika hung up and closed her phone, slipping it back into her pocket. "Sounds like she's coming too?", Tana asked. "Yeah."

It wasn't too much longer before they turned off onto L'Arachel's street, seeing her sitting on the porch steps as they pulled up in front of her house. Eirika went to get out and let her in to the back seat, but instead L'Arachel swung her leg over the side of the car and clambered over it, plopping down in the seat and buckling up. "Let's go, ladies!".

"If you fucked up the paint my dad's gonna be pissed", Tana said, looking over her shoulder as she turned the car around and headed for the freeway on ramp. "...Oh, don't worry about it Tana!".

"So anyway--", Tana started. "--Are we gonna do cheesecake or ice cream?".

"Hmm... If you'd prefer one or the other, I'd be fine with either, really", Eirika responded.

"Eirika!", L'Arachel said. "Eirika, Eirika, you should be more assertive sometimes, you know! ...Well, I for one could really go for some cheesecake. Oh, or why not both?".

"Both would be a biiit much I think...", Eirika said, giggling a little. "Well, if I had to choose I suppose I'd say cheesecake too."

"Alright", Tana said, reaching down to shift gears and putting her sunglasses on as they turned onto the freeway, the evening sun in front of them. "Cheesecake Factory it is then!".

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a new story for once. Actually I guess it hasn't been all that long since I last wrote but still.


End file.
